Drawcords or just “cords” (also sometimes referred to as laces, cables, drawstrings, and the like) are commonly integrated into various types of articles (e.g., bags, garments, etc.) to allow modification of a feature of the article, such as a size, dimension, or shape. Cord locks provide a mechanism to adjust, and set, a length of cord, and may utilize a biasing element to provide a force on the cord.